villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Natasi Daala
Admiral Natasi Daala is a major character in Star Wars Legends, appearing as one of the most frequently recurring antagonists, with her most prominent roles being in the Jedi Academy trilogy and the Fate of the Jedi series. Biography Daala is a former Imperial Navy officer and protégée of Grand Moff Tarkin. Following the splintering of the Galactic Empire in the aftermath of the deaths of both Darth Vader and Emperor Palpatine during the Battle of Endor, she becomes one of the many warlords vying to restore the Empire, and later attempts to unify all the other warlords under her command; this, however, was a ruse, and she simply eliminated the other warlords and took command of their forces, making her the effective leader of the Imperial Remnant. She launched multiple campaigns against the New Republic, but was unable to restore the Empire to its former prominence, and after being defeated during a failed assault on Luke Skywalker's Jedi Praxeum on Yavin 4, her campaign came to an end. Following her initial defeat, Daala vanished and was believed to be dead. However, she returned 30 years later, commanding her own private fleet against Darth Caedus, the tyrannical Chief of State of the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances (the successor government to the New Republic.) Following Caedus' defeat, Daala was named the new Chief of State of the Galactic Alliance. In her first few years as Chief of State she seemed to have rejected her Imperial tendencies in her efforts to repair the damage done by Caedus, and there was peace for a few years; she later, however, became distrustful and paranoid towards the Jedi Order, fearing that more would fall to the Dark Side like Caedus had. She would soon exile Grand Master Luke Skywalker and launch a campaign to eliminate the Jedi. However, after she ordered a siege of the Jedi Temple and entered a severe dispute with the acting Grand Master, Kenth Hamner, her actions caused her to be perceived more negatively by the public and viewed as a tyrant by the Jedi. Unable to handle her increasingly extreme policies, a group of Jedi led a coup to depose her. Sent to prison, Daala was able to escape from confinement with the help of the bounty hunter Boba Fett and began to plan her revenge on those who had removed her from power. Daala attempted to strike back by removing Head of State Jagged Fel from power and placing herself in charge of the Imperial Remnant. However, her assassination attempt on Fel's life was foiled when the "assassin", Moff Tol Getelles, turned out to be working for Fel. This placed Daala and Fel at a stalemate that led Daala agree to a democratic election, which would be slated in her favor from the beginning, thanks to the Force entity Abeloth. Fortunately, Imperial Hand Tahiri Veila and Manda'lor Boba Fett worked together to destroy the Abeloth avatar assisting Daala, which was ensured after Fel fired on the planet. Upon learning that Fel had fired on her campaign headquarters, Daala was sure that the election was in her favor. Unfortunately for her, Fel came back with intelligence that Moff Getelles had been performing illegal experiments on the dangerous droch species, something considered incorrigible in both the Galactic Alliance and the Imperial Remnant. Daala retorted that this was obviously a lie to the blame toward. However, Fel would have nothing to gain from such a deception, as he had already removed his name from the ballot. Thus, Daala lost the election to Imperial Admiral Vitor Reige, the former adjutant of her old friend Gilad Pellaeon. Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Vengeful Category:In Love Category:Femme Fatale Category:On & Off Category:Remorseful Category:Honorable Category:Xenophobes Category:Murderer Category:Torturer Category:Fanatics Category:Traitor Category:Genocidal Category:Paranoid Category:Hegemony Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Warlords Category:Oppressors Category:Usurper Category:Power Hungry Category:Leader Category:Tyrants Category:Military Category:Charismatic Category:Terrorists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Control Freaks Category:Wrathful Category:Hypocrites Category:Female